


No More Elephant

by StandingTallAgainstGiants



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingTallAgainstGiants/pseuds/StandingTallAgainstGiants
Summary: Gibbs reaction to Jack getting hurt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this if it seems all muddled. I’ve wanted to write a fic for these two for a few months now, and some of the other fics I’ve read on here have been a big part of that. I haven’t written in a long time. Hopefully this Drabble does them a tiny bit of justice. Any feedback, constructive or otherwise is appreciated. Again I’m sorry for this. All mistakes are mine (I haven’t proof read otherwise I probably wouldn’t have posted). I just needed to write something. I hope you enjoy!

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way her blood stuck to his skin. She’d only been a few feet away when the shot sounded. Trying to talk down the suspect hadn’t quite gone the way either of them had planned, and now he was sat in a hospital waiting room hoping that when the Doctor came through the double doors she’d be bringing news that anyone in his position right now would consider positive.

It’d been 4 hours since he’d heard the shot ring. 3 and a half since he’d last seen her still form covered in blood. A nurse had been out a couple times to let him know how things were going. She’d looked wary of him. Maybe it was the blood that cover his hands and face, maybe it was the look he gave her every time she said that Jack still wasn’t out of surgery. 

He could hear them coming down the corridor. The quiet murmurs of his team. They hadn’t been with them to see her fall. He’d barely remembered calling them. Had he called them? Or had somebody else contacted them for him? Who really knew at this point. His team were in front of him now. The worried looks they shared did nothing to calm his nerves or his anger. 

Bishop was the first to speak, “Hey Gibbs, any news?” 

It hurt to look at her hopeful face when he knew his reply would wash it away, “Still in surgery, just waitin’ for an update.” 

“I’m sure someone will be out soon Boss.” Was McGee’s reassuring reply, whilst Torres just shuffled from side to side, not knowing what to do or say. 

Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement, not really believing McGee’s attempt at positivity, but appreciating it nonetheless. 

“Gibbs, maybe you should, uh, clean up? We brought your go bag.” Bishop lifted the bag towards him hoping he’d take the hint.

He eyed her cautiously. He didn’t want to leave, the nurse could come back any second. He needed to be there if she did, but he knew Bishop was right. Some of the looks he’d been getting were proof of that. Maybe he could pop into the men’s room and clean up the best he could. There was no way in hell he was leaving, so he took the bag from her with a nod in thanks and made his way to the restroom. 

*

He came out less than 10 minutes later, the skin that he could see stained with her blood rubbed raw, burning. Only a small reminder that he’d failed yay another person he cared about. When would it end? He needed it to end, for her, for him, for them. 

As he reached the team the double doors swung open once more. The nurse looking almost relieved. As she approached them her face holding a sympathetic smile. “She stable,” she breathed out. “We’ll be keeping her on hourly observations, but we’re very positive. We’re just getting her settled in her room and then we can allow one visitor in.” 

There was a collective thanks sent her way and she made to leave to help with getting Jack settled. The entire team almost seem to slump with relief. Torres chose this moment to make a comment, “If she wanted to help out more on cases there’s less frantic ways to do it.” Bishop hit him in the arm just as McGee rolled his eyes. He held up his hands defensively as Gibbs glared at him, “What? I’m just sayin’.”

McGee turned to him, “We’ll get to work on finding this guy again Boss. He can’t have gone far, we’ll get him.” Bishop and Torres nodded in agreement as they all left to get back to work.

*

He was alone again, with his thoughts. Following the nurse to what she assured him was Jacqueline Sloane’s room. As they got to the door he faltered. The events of the afternoon hitting him full force again, almost reliving it as though he were there again. This one was going to be hard to shake, but as he stepped into the room his heart seemed to slow. As though seeing her lying in the bed, chest riding and falling rhythmically soothed him. He barely noticed the nurse leaving, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

Once he remembered how to move again he pulled the chair up next to her bed, to get as close as he possibly could. He got himself as comfortable as possible and then gently took her hand in his. 

He’d tell her when she woke up. Tell her what she meant to him. No more elephant in the room, just truth. Open and honest. Exactly what they both needed, and then maybe she’d understand why from now on every time she’d offer to come out in the field with them, his heart would feel as though it was going to jump out of his chest for a few seconds, before he’d rationalise that it was their job, and she was damn good at hers.


	2. Patchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments and kudos. This was always meant as a one off, but I decided to give chapter 2 a go. Hopefully it lives up to expectations. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!

The last thing she remembers is his face above her. Terrified and begging. She’d tried to reach out to him, to console him, but her arms were heavy. Why were they so heavy? 

Everything was so patchy. Was it coming back to her? It all seemed out of order. A man shouting, her voice trying to placate. Gibbs shuffling somewhere to the side of her, uncomfortable and worried. Then the bright burning flash of pain that exploded somewhere in her chest or abdomen. She couldn’t pinpoint it, she just knew it hurt. 

Now she felt warm, like she was floating. Except she still couldn’t lift one of her arms. She’d tried several times to no avail. So she decided now would be the time to try and force her eyes open. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus. As she turned her head all she saw was his head of silver hair. If she was in the bed that must mean he was okay. Her sigh of relief reminded her that she wasn’t in fact floating, the pain was still there, dull and thrumming. She made a noise in the back of her throat somewhere between strangled and moaning. That’s when his head shot up. His eyes so red that they made her own water. He clearly hadn’t slept well. 

“Jack?” His voice sounded raw.

“Hey Cowboy, you’re not looking so great.” She managed to force the words out, it hurt and it was a struggle but she needed to say something to make him look a little less in pain. His answering smirk was exactly what she’d wanted.

“I’m not the one lyin’ in a damn hospital bed.” Was his quick response. 

“You’re gonna have to fill in the blanks for me Cowboy, everything’s a bit sketchy.” She responded.

“Later, someone needs to come in and check on ya first.” 

“Just give me a minute will you? I just need a minute.” It was the way she said it that had him giving in. She could have all the minutes she wanted as far as he was concerned. 

*

As he rubbed his thumb back and forth along her hand he found himself starting to drift. The doctors and nurses had been and gone. Their faces positive and hopeful. His mood lifted. McGee had phoned no more than 15 minutes ago to say they’d caught the guy. He was ready for questioning, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs had better places to be right now. 

“Hey Cowboy?” He was brought out of his half sleep.

“Yeah?” 

“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have work to do?” It wasn’t that she wanted him gone, but she was starting to wonder what had him staying with her. He’d left the room to answer one phone call and even then he seemed reluctant. 

“I got more important things to think about right now Sloane.” He mumbled to her. 

“Like what? Playing nurse? ‘Cause I got to tell you, nurses don’t usually fall asleep on the job.” She pointed out to him in the sassy way she usually spoke to him.

He choked out a surprise laugh in response, “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want.” Her voice quieted as she’d said it. It hurt her to say it, but he was only here because she was part of the team. That’s what she’d told herself anyway. Didn’t want to hope, just to get hurt. Couldn’t go through the rejection. 

His eyes bore into hers. The intensity made her want to look away, but she wouldn’t. That wasn’t their “thing”, or whatever Torres wanted to call it. He still had hold of her hand, but the motion of his thumb had stopped. He leaned closer to her face. His other hand coming up to rest on her cheek. 

His voice was raspy when he spoke, “Made a promise to myself when I first sat down in this room next to you Jack.” 

“Oh yeah?” She whispered the response too scared to break the moment, however short it may be. 

“Yeah,” he sighed back in response, “no more elephant Sloane.” 

He watched as first confusion and then realisation ran across her features. Her answering smile was one of relief and happiness. His responding kiss was one of promise and life. For once someone somewhere had been kind to him and returned rather than taken another person from him.


End file.
